Somewhere Down The Road
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Somewhere down the road, our roads crossed...and we brought forth a fire that lit up the night sky...a gentle sigh escaped my lips. Somewhere down the road...you decided by yourself to leave...and then...you were gone. Somewhere down the road


**Somewhere Down the Road**

**Summary: Somewhere down the road, our roads crossed. We met in an instant, and you were gone...we kept on collecting these ephemeral moments...and finally, we caught up. Somewhere down the road, our roads crossed...and we brought forth a fire that lit up the night sky...a gentle sigh escaped my lips. Somewhere down the road...you decided by yourself to leave...and then...you were gone. Somewhere down the road~**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Sterile Divorce?**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Sterile...?'_

_This was the changing point in my life; the fact that this was what would interfere with my dream of having a family...this wasn't fair..._

"Now, although he was tested for being Sterile, the results haven't come in yet, so please don't get discouraged."

'_Don't get discouraged he says. How can I not!' _The woman sitting down ticked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Japanese ethnicity, she was gorgeous with light moonlit skin and cobalt blue eyes that lit up in a dazzling way. It wasn't really all that normal, seeing a Japanese woman I England, especially one who spoke English as fluently as she did.

"I understand that you only recently started trying for a family. Is that right?"

"Yes...I just settled into a higher position at work."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I work at an orphanage, I'm sure you've heard of it, Wammy's Orphanage, in Winchester?"

"That's near the Winchester Cathedral, right?"

She nodded. "It is,"

"This is quite the drive for you then, driving all the way out here to Avington...you must be determined."

"I am."

_**~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~**_

"Come in,"

A young woman dressed in a white nurses' dress and white nurses cap entered the room with a clipboard in hand, silently handing it to the doctor, she smiled in the patients general direction, then turned around and left the room as silently as she had come. "Is that the results?" The woman asked.

"Yes, they are..." He pulled his glasses from around his neck and placed them over his eyes before reading over the pages on the clipboard. "Ah...it says here that he is Sterile, Mrs. Taisho, would you like to speak with him personally, or..."

"He already told me...that he didn't want children, so it doesn't matter." Her head was downcast, her eyes closed.

"Obviously, he was aware of these tests. He is waiting in the waiting room right now, if I'm correct."

"Yes, if you don't mind, I'll let you tell him, and wait in the waiting room for you to finish."

"...understood. Send him back."

_My name is Kagome Higurashi. I've worked at the Wammy Orphanage since I was a teenager. My family is mostly all deceased now, and with a husband who cares more for his reflection than he does his wife, it's hard to have the loving family that I've always dreamed of. My father was a hardworking man for that Japanese trade business, and during 1994, my father was transferred to London, and my mother and I went with him. He became the head of Nippon International Trade Center and I was brought up in a fairly decent, if not, prosperous environment. Our home was nearby the Winchester Orphanage at that time, and I would occasionally stop by after school to play with the children that lived there. My mother was the stay at home type, cleaning, cooking and caring for her family._

_The doting mother that she was never yelled or scolded me, not that I ever gave her a reason to; she became sick during the snow season, pregnant with a son, she ended up dying during early childbirth, giving birth to a premature son. Souta, my younger brother was born 29 months into the pregnancy, a normal pregnancy is between 39 and 42 weeks, and he had been born twelve weeks early. He was small, fragile, weighing only three pounds, and only sixteen inches long. He had to stay on NICU for a few months until the doctor finally felt he was okay to go home with us. At that time, I had only been sixteen._

_Sadly, it only got worse, with the stress of a very premature baby and the death of his beloved wife, strain began to tear at his heart and his health. He fell into a deep depression, and I was forced to watch my brother much more carefully, even taking him to school with me. It got serious when my father could no longer tell who I was, and then he'd go out looking for my mother...occasionally he'd come home and ask where she went; during those times, I knew that he remembered me, but not my mothers passing away. He would ask who the boy in my arms belonged to, and after a while, he just assumed I had taken up babysitting. One night, one snowy night, a year after my mothers' death exactly, a gunshot rang throughout the halls of our home...and left me with an infant to care for, at seventeen years old._

_My father, I'm not sure exactly what had triggered the memory, but it had all come back, on the anniversary of mothers' death, and he'd killed himself. Now...December first, is both a day of joy, and day of mourning. My father and mother both died that day, but I have the most precious baby brother...that I still love and care for._

_Now, I'm 23, the year is 2000, and I live in the same house, and work at Wammy's Orphanage, the place that had taken me and my brother in after my fathers' death. I had been raised there, and they had cared for my brother, and when I turned nineteen, I requested a job at the Orphanage, and Mr. Wammy had graciously welcomed me into the staff. I am the assistant of Mr. Ruvie, or...Roger, at the Orphanage, who takes care of all of the children there. They are treated as genius's that are taught and raised as such. I even teach Japanese and English to the children, the ones coming in from other countries, and the ones who want to learn Japanese as a second, third, fourth or fifth language, depending on the child._

_I met my husband in high school when I was eighteen. He was my high school sweetheart, my first, and then my husband. He never really asked about me, or learned about me. He knew I was the successor of my fathers Trade company, he didn't know what had happened to him, or my mother for that mater. He didn't even ask why I was working at the Orphanage if I was the heir to the Trade business that my father had left behind. I had a fortune in my name, but that was for me and me alone, as stated in the will written by my father. I was the only one allowed to choose had to use the money, if I chose to at all. I really wasn't thinking when I said yes to a marriage proposal to a man who had looked at me a total of ten times in a month. This man who carried a mirror with him everywhere he went, to make sure he was still beautiful, or whatever._

_I married a man who looked at himself a total of...how many minutes are there in a day? Yeah, somewhere in there. I wanted a family, he told me downright 'NO' and that he would never want children. I never introduced him to Souta...I never wanted my brother to know of the cruel man I'd married foolishly. This man who cared more for himself, than me...than the wife he had proposed to at 20. Now, three years later, and I regret it very much...but to get a divorce...in truth...I'm not afraid of him, I don't really know how he would react...I know as much about him as he does me...that's what scares me. I'm afraid because I don't know what will happen._

"Inu..."

The man with white hair past his shoulders turned to look at her, golden orbs bore into her as if he was waiting for something inevitably bad to happen. "Hm?"

"He wants a word with you, it down the hall, three door to the left."

He stood and left, not saying anything to her.

_Why can't I break this off? Where does this fear come from?_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Day's Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_**MELLO!"**_

A boy with blonde hair that fell a little farther past his shoulders turned as he ran around a corner and ducked behind a large vase with a green aloe plant growing inside.

"Damn it! You'd think I was trying to burn him alive..." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and fiddled with the scissors in her hands. "Why's he so against a haircut anyways?" She fumed irritably before leaning against the large vase next to her. A sudden movement of a shadow against the wall across from her caused her to smirk. "I guess he doesn't really _need_ a haircut..."

"REALLY!"

She caught the neck of the black sweater that the boy wore and tugged him off in the direction of his room where a chair patiently waited for him. Sitting the struggling and screaming boy in the chair, she placed the scissors on the table and pulled him into a hug. "STOP!" She cried out to the violently thrashing eleven years old. "Mello, please stop it. I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

He stopped and stared at her, just stared, "..."

"Why are you so against me cutting your hair?"

"..." His cheeks brightened red and he turned away, his hair swishing with the sudden movement, "I don't want short hair! I'll look weird!"

She smiled, "Trust me, I won't let you look weird, I'm just going to trim it up a little."

"Not above the ears or anything uncanny?"

She laughed, "No, I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully at night if I messed up your _look_." She grabbed the scissors and a black sheet which she tied behind his neck before pulling his hair over the sheet and brushing his hair. She had to do this occasionally, but she'd never dared cut Mello's until recently. He had started getting angry during class, or irritated because of his bangs getting in his way. So now, she was stepping in dangerous waters.

_**~SNIP~**_

The sound of the scissors moving and cutting caused the boy to tense up, his blue eyes wide in terror as he waited to see the end result. A wet comb was run carefully through his blonde locks and a blow dryer a little later dried it up into a simple bob style that stopped just above his shoulders neatly. His bangs no longer beneath his eyes, just at the arch of his eyebrows so that he could see. He looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Did I do well?"

He controlled his features and shrugged, "It's okay," He stood and left, leaving a grinning Kagome behind to clean up the mess on the floor.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome placed the scissors back in the drawer in Roger's desk. He was outside right now, watching the younger kids as they played tag while she was in charge of the older ones inside.

"WAAH~! KAGO! KAGO!"

Kagome turned to see her brother running to her and crying. She got down on her knees and caught him in her arms where he hid his face in her neck. "What's wrong Souta?"

"MELLO! HE'S PICKING ON NEAR!"

She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten, "Go get four puddings, then meet me in the common room."

He nodded slowly and ran off towards the kitchen. Kagome sighed and left to where the albino child was always _stationed_. "...yep...never fails." She walked up behind the blonde and listened as he yelled at the boy on the floor who just continued playing with his blank puzzle. Another puzzle was next to it, she assumed it was Souta's since it was of Kyoto, Japan. She watched him clench his fists and took note of the gathered students watching for a fight with hopeful eyes. "Raise your fist Mello, and you'll go a month without an ounce of chocolate." His body went rigid in surprise, the students around started to scatter, all but Matt, Mello's roommate and best friend, Mello, and Near, were left. Souta came running in and up to Kagome who smiled brightly. "Right on time!" She took two of the puddings and handed one to Mello who stared in confusion. "Don't tell Roger." She winked and watched him nod unhurriedly as he seemed to lose the ability to stand and fell to his knees before sitting down and eating his chocolate pudding. He didn't even care that Near was on his left and more than a foot near him.

"We aren't supposed to eat desert until Saturday though..." Mello stated.

"Mmm...I'll buy four more and place them inside so that Roger will never know." She opened the one in her hand and dipped a spoon inside. "Near," She handed him the pudding, which he took hesitantly. "Try it."

"..." He did as told before standing and walking out of the room.

She watched him go and smiled, "A little eccentric...but then...everyone is."

"_Humph,"_

Kagome laughed and turned to Mello, "You need to stop picking on him Mello, he just recently came here a year ago, and he talks to no one, maybe you could try being his friend."

"I don't like those types of people."

Kagome sighed, "You know, before you came here, Matt was one of those types."

Mello looked to Matt who looked up curiously at his name, "Yeah, but...he opened up as I talked to him. Near just sits there..."

"No, that's not true. I remember when you first met Matt, he would avoid you like the plague, your overconfidence can sometimes be blinding and it causes some people to...shy away. Near isn't used to that kind of personality. He came from a very quiet and sophisticated environment, and he was taught to speak only when spoken to. He doesn't know any better. Genius's you boys may be, but throw a curve ball and you can only stare at it curiously."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, what I mean is...you're used to the lifestyle you are born and raised in, but the second something changes, you no longer know how to handle situations or go about in a normal way without offending people around you, so you remain silent and hope for the best outcome. But Matt learned long ago, that remaining silent and hoping for the best...didn't really work well with your personality. You, who came from an outgoing, intimidating and leader type background, you were fine the second you walked in, not shy like most others, not scared or withdrawn, but instead, you got out there and made yourself known. Slowly, he became attracted to this confidence, and began to feel more comfortable with you, but Matt too came from that type of background, only, not so much the leader type, as the outgoing. Now...I want you to _try_ and get along with Near...please."

Mello glanced to Matt, then back to Kagome and sighed, "I'm not making any promises..."

She grinned, "I wouldn't expect you to."

The blonde said nothing else before walking off with Matt, Souta and his pudding still held tightly in his hand.

"Mello, a breed of his own." She laughed, "I hope Souta doesn't take _too_ much after him."

A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to see the boy in white that was more formally known as Near standing behind her. He was only nine, but was the brightest among the other genus's in the orphanage.

"Mrs. Kagome is very kind." His eyes avoided hers, and his index was twirling a lock of his white hair self-consciously. She'd seen this before, he would do it when he was deep in thought, or when someone was talking with him and he didn't want to look directly into their eyes, and even in a nervous and insecure method. It was just something he did. Her hand moved without her say-so and gently touched his cheek.

"Near is a very good boy, but he needs to start standing up for what _he_ believes in. Speak out, Near...I promise, you'll be heard." She hugged him tightly before standing straight and leaving the boy with his puzzle.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Later That Night)**

**-x-x-x-**

"I'll see you tomorrow Roger,"

"Ah," The older gentleman turned and nodded, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. Please be careful on the way home."

She nodded and bowed respectfully before walking out of the office and shutting the door behind her. Rogers office was on the second floor, so she had to walk the halls to the stairs to leave the Orphanage.

"_Psst~!"_

"...hm?" She glanced down the hall and smiled at the head sticking out of the doorway. Walking up to the boy, she crouched down and smiled, _"Mello, Matt...what are you boys doing up? Where is Souta?" _She whispered softly.

"..." Mello ushered her inside and she followed, looking to Mello's bed, she smiled at the sight of her six year old brother lying asleep peacefully in his bed.

"I hope this isn't causing you any trouble, Mello."

"No, it's fine, really." He blushed, turning away so that she couldn't see.

Kagome looked curiously at him when she felt something soft on her cheek; turning, she looked to see a grinning Matt. "Wah~!" Turning back to say something to Mello, her eyes widened at the soft weight of smaller lips on her own. Losing her balance, she fell back onto her left hand and placed her right hands pointer and middle fingers on her lips, her cheeks were flushed red and her voice was caught in her throat. "Ah...oh...wha~, what..."

"We wanted to thank you for always taking care of us!" Mello's face was bright red, Matt's resembled the auburn red of his hair, both ushered Kagome out of the room, unsure of what to say. Kagome caught their wrists and smiled, her cheeks still glowing with heat. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to both boys cheeks before standing, placing a finger to her lips, she gave a small smile and wink before whispering, _"I'll see you boys tomorrow, watch over Souta for me. Good night~!"_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome entered her room and took note of the silence that had followed her throughout the entire house. Her husband lay asleep on the bed and a small smile curled on her lips. He really looked different when he was asleep.

'_Almost as if he was a caring and sincere man...'_

_**~CLICK~**_

Her head snapped up to their bathroom and she stared in shock at a woman who was dressed in nothing but a long sleeved white button up shirt that belonged to her husband. It was instinct that she took a step back.

"Oh...you must be...his wife?" The woman asked cautiously and curiously, unsure about whom she was.

"I am, and you are?"

"Ah, I'm leaving," She said as she started to gather her clothes.

"..." Kagome walked to the door and opened it wide before slamming it shut hard. Inuyasha shot forward wide awake. "Don't forget your man-whore," She said calmly, watching as Inuyasha stared shocked at her. "Sorry, _dear_. I chose to come home a day early."

"Shit, Kagome!" He stumbled out of bed and moved towards her when she picked up some random articles of clothes and threw them at him. "KAGOME, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Isn't it though?" She looked at him with an expression that bordered pissed off and skepticism. "Dress yourself, Inuyasha. You're hanging out. Also, your keys." She grabbed them off the dresser and removed the house key and the key to the Mercedes Benz parked out in the garage. "Your slut came here by car right? She can take you home like the foul dog that you are."

"You can't do this! I'm your husband!"

"...no," She turned to face him, "You were never my _husband_. You were the guy that I mistakenly indulged when I said yes unwittingly. You are the scum bag that looked more at his own reflection in one day, than he ever did his wife in the three years that we've been married! YOU ARE THE ASSHOLE WHO IS LEAVING MY FUCKING HOUSE! Get out before I have you and your guest escorted!"

Inuyasha cursed out loud as he dressed quickly and left after the woman who'd come here for a little midnight fun.

Kagome stared at the door for a moment, "Oh! Oops..." she smiled before letting out a small laugh, _'I forgot; only the two cars I owned were in the driveway...looks like they'll be walking to the nearest hotel.' _She looked to her bed and her face contorted in disgust, turning, she left to sleep in the living room.

**-x-x-x-**

_It's been a week since I've been to Wammy's Orphanage; trying to sort out the divorce papers and everything she'd need to get a divorce. Actually, when I first started looking for a lawyer to help, I hadn't taken into consideration just what was essential to getting a divorce. Now, I stand across from my lawyer...Sesshoumaru Taisho...the older brother of my husband...that I never knew he had._

"Now, I understand you want to get a divorce, but before we can even get started, there are some things you'll need. You will need to gather any and all records of names, account numbers, addresses, and phone numbers for all of your assets and debts, if any." He added, placing a paper in front of Kagome. He was standing next to his Espresso wood desk, Kagome sat in one of two of his Espresso Faux Leather arm chairs that were before his desk, staring blankly at the paper before sighing. "Don't get thwarted just yet, I'm not done. Next to your assets and debts, again, if any...you'll also need to gather any and all bank accounts, credit cards, loans, stocks and bonds, mortgages, and title information. It will also help if you have tax statements for the last three years, as well as pay stubs and employment information. If there is a business involved, which, there is, get a copy of the tax records, assets, and debts. Other paperwork to make copies of are deeds, prenuptial or antenuptial agreements, wills and powers of attorney."

_By this point in the conversation, my head was spinning._

'_Antenuptial, is that even a word?' _Kagome sighed, "I understand...Please, give me some time to gather all of the necessary papers."

"I'll contact you one week from now to see how you are progressing." He bowed, "Mrs. Taisho,"

"Kagome,"

He looked up into her eyes, "My brother is truly a foolish man, I assume he either cheated on you or lost his temper?"

"No...well, he cheated on me, but I could care less. I had long since planned on divorcing him...I can't stay with someone, who cares so little for me...besides, he looks great with his reflection, I think he might propose soon," She smiled, bowing before saying one last farewell until they would meet again. _'I'll go to Wammy's, maybe someone there can help me gather all of these papers...I don't even...know where to start!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, another chapter, I'm going to start the next chapter to Beneath the Mask. It is going to be a Death Note/InuYasha fic, a lot of people decided on that, only two out of like sixteen reviews wanted it to stay InuYasha only, so...fourteen out of sixteen wanted the crossover. Also, I'm going to try and find my spiral with story ideas! -.- REVIEW PLEASE~! ^_^''**


End file.
